1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates all types of transmissions, including manual transmissions configured to be shifted manually, continuously variable automatic transmissions, standard step-shifting automatic transmissions, and automatic manual transmissions (which are manual transmissions provided with automatic shifting capability). More specifically, the present invention particularly relates to a rapid acceleration control apparatus that automatically controls a connection capacity of a starting clutch for transmitting rotation from an engine or other prime mover through the to a selected gear train.
2. Background Information
A rapid acceleration start of a vehicle refers to a driving operation in which, for example, an accelerator pedal of the vehicle is depressed and the engine speed is increased above an idling speed while the vehicle remains stopped due to actuation of a brake device and then the brake device is released (put into a non-actuated state) such that vehicle starts into motion.
In transmissions in which the engine rotation is inputted through a torque converter or other hydraulic power transmission device, e.g., step-shifting and continuously variable automatic transmissions, when the aforementioned rapid acceleration start operation is executed while the vehicle is stopped, the increased (faster) rotation of the engine is transmitted to the selected gear train of the transmission through the hydraulic fluid. However, in such a case, the selected gear train cannot rotate because the vehicle is stopped. Consequently, it is difficult to raise the engine speed to a rotational speed requested by the rapid acceleration start operation. Also it is difficult to obtain a motion starting response in accordance with what is requested by the rapid acceleration start operation.
Consequently, regardless of which type of transmission is used, when it comes to receiving the rotational input from the engine, it is advantageous to use a motion starting clutch and control the connection capacity thereof instead of using a torque converter or other hydraulic power transmission device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 64-021026 discloses a control technology related to a situation in which an accelerator pedal of a vehicle is depressed while a brake device of the vehicle is actuated. Although the technology is not specifically intended for a vehicle installed with a transmission having a capacity-controllable motion starting clutch arranged in a power transmission path, it is a technology for allowing a drive force to be increased in accordance with a depression operation of the accelerator pedal upon determining that there is a request for a drive force while the brake device is actuated.